1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for containing goods. More particularly, it relates to an apparatus for containing goods that includes a container and a selectively removable handle.
2. Description of Related Art
Containers having a removable handle are advantageous for many reasons. A removable handle allows a user to use a single handle on multiple containers that are either different or the same. Additionally, a container without a handle is often easier to store, stack and ship. Removal of a handle from a container eliminates wasted space in shipping and/or storage of the containers. Furthermore, removable handles are easier to store and/or ship when not attached to the container.
However, many containers with a removable handle do not provide the aesthetics offered by containers having permanent handles. While function is important in one use of the container and handle, aesthetics of the overall apparatus, i.e., the container and the handle, is important in many applications. Accordingly, there is a need for containers that have a removable handle that offer similar aesthetics and function of a container with a permanent handle.